Their's Only Hate And Tears
by sportsetta
Summary: "I've never fit in" She stared at her bare feet. "You belong here" he said, lifting her chin lightly "With me". For once everything felt right. Before it all seemed to dissapear  Multichapter Massie & Derrington
1. Meet And Greets Are Never So Nice

**~Massie Block P.O.V~**

The school was pushy. Yes, that's what I meant to say, pushy. Everyone at BOCD seemed to be in a huge rush, and it was annoying. My first day and and I was already being shoved by the people I didn't even know. It was different, to say the least.

"Alright, first day, you're ready, and I am too" William, my father said, bluetooth in ear, and muffin in hand. "Yeah dad" I said, pushing around the pieces of muffin on my plate. I yawned and looked over at my mother, Kendra. She was doing almost the same thing as I was, but she had a single strawberry, sliding around the white china. "Oh honey, you are going to have such a great time with all the new friends, and activities" Kendra squealed. I shrugged, lifting a small peice of muffin to my dainty mouth, and letting it drop back onto the plate. "Alright, I'll see you two later" William replied, kissing me and Kendra on the cheek. "Bye dad" I said, although he was already out the door.

A horn honked from outside, causing me to lift my head. "Oh, thats Isaac, are you ready for school?" Kendra asked. I gave a slight nod, and she gave me a tight hug. "Please, try to fit in this time" she whispered. "I will" I said quietly, before padding out the door. Isaac stood by the Ranger Rover, and a smile was spread across his face. "Hi" I said, fixing the strap on my bag. "Hello Ms. Block" He gave a slight nod. He opened the door and I slid in. We passed rows apon rows of large house, and mansions, much like my own, until we found BOCD.

The large school was different then my last. My last school was large, but this was incredable. I waved goodbye to Isaac, and walked up the steps leading to a large brown lobby. I wasn't sure what to do. "Excuse me" I said reaching out to a blonde haired girl, with bright blue eyes "Yes?" She said turning towards me. "Hi, um, I'm new here..." I trailed off to see her amused face. Her friends, one red haired, another with dark hair, and a blonde, seemed to be less friendly. "You look new, want us to show you around?" The blue eyed blonde asked. "That would be nice, thanks" I smiled, trying to match her sweetness. "I'm Claire, this is Dylan, this is Alicia, and this is Kristen" Claire said, pointing to each of her friends. "Nice to meet you" I nodded.

A black haired boy came up behind Claire, and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who" He smiled, his blue eye, and his green eye shining. "Ca-am" Claire giggled, turning to hug him. They kissed quickly, and a boy who had been standing beside him grimaced. "Get a room" He rolled his eyes, and his blonde hair shook as he walked over to the machiene that looked ATM. He punched in a code, and it spat out a white paper. I cocked my head to the side ever so slightly, and Alicia giggled. "That's Derrick Harrington, but the girls call him Derrington" She whispered "And the guys surrounding him are Josh,Kemp, and Plovert, his three friends. Just so you know, Josh, Kemp, and Cam are taken. So no flirting with them" she smiled. "Okay, thanks" I smiled back. "No problem" Alicia said before linking arms with me "C'mon".

She dragged me towards the supossed ATM machienes. "What are these, exactly?" I asked, slightly worried. "These are where you get your class schedule and BOCD student I.D card" Alicia went on as she popped in her name and a code, and the machiene spat out her paper with her name and classes on it, along with a shiny card that I thought was her I.D. card. "Alright" Alicia said, looking down at her papers "your turn". I took the small peice of paper out of the back pocket of my Sevens jeans. I punched the code into the ATM, and it gave me my classes. "Art with Vince..?" I asked, slowly. "Oh, I have that" Kristen finally piped up. "Me too" Dylan giggled. "We have tennis together" Alicia said, "See you then" she waved and was off.

Kristen pulled me down the hall. Dylan trudged behind us. We came across a brightly lit white room, and stepped inside. The room was cluttered with people, only a few easel's were left, and fortunatly, there were three next to each other. We snuck behind them, trying to se the middle of the classroom where the teacher stood. "Hello class, I am Vince, your new art teacher" Vince's voice boomed in the open room, echoing of the walls "Most of you have had me before, some of you have not". He clapped his hands together once and unveiled a blank portrait. "Yes, it is blank" He nodded slightly "I want you to paint what you feel, raw emotions at best" Vince smiled slightly. "Now get started" he practically shouted at his students.

I jumped slightly, his voice startled me. I heard people around the room whispering, but it didn't affect me much. I just picked up my paintbrush, and painted the first thing that came to mind. I wasn't a perfect artist, but my old teachers told me I had a talent. I had been painting since kindergarten. Of course back then it was all flowers and fingerpaint, now it was serious. I would wake up every morning, and my dreams would give me a picture. My parents had gotten me an easel for my tenth birthday, and every morning when I had the picture, would paint. It was simple for me. But of course, I'm me. I'm not normal, and i'm not abnormal. I'm just, in the middle.

**~Derricks P.O.V~**

"Dude, new girl's hot" Kemp gave me a shove. "I'd do her" Plovert smirked. "Stop being dicks guys" I mumbled. I don't know why, but as soon as these guys turned fifteen, life turned into sports and sex for them. I don't understand how, it just did. I looked over at Josh, and as I thought, he happened to be texting Alicia. I rolled my eyes and focused on the hall before me. If I was late for geography all the time this year too, I would probably flunk it. "What's your problem?" Plovert asked, still pushing Kemp, and giggling like an idiot. "You guys just act like douche bags all the time, and it's pissing me off" I said, finding the room number. "Well gee, thanks" Plovert rolled his eyes. "See ya after whatever it is you do in Ms. Airfelds class" Kemp walked away with Plovert, and Josh and I walked into Ms. Airfeilds class.

"Hey, you're actually on time Mr. Harrington" Ms. Airfeild said, snarkily. "I'm making an effort for the good of my sports career" I mumbled, taking a seat. She began to ramble on about something about fractions, and I kept thinking about the new girl. What was her name? Marcie? Marcy? Oh, Massie. Yeah, thats it. Her light brown hair, and stunning amber eyes. They burned there image into my mind, and I couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	2. A Viscous Cycle

**~Massie Blocks P.O.V~**

I walked down the crowed hall, peeking at locker numbers as I passed. Finally I saw my locker. Locker number 239. "Alright" I whispered to myself, turning the combination slowly, hoping not to get it wrong. It took me two tries, but I got it, and it opened with a slight creek. I rolled my eyes, and put my books in. Once my locker seemed almost organized, I shut the door, and leaned against it. Unfortunatley, the girls were in different halls. So there I stood, alone. Well, on a technicality. Seeing a there were at least another fifty people here with me.

I dug deep into my small bag, and grabbed my leather wallet. The halls seemed to get even more crowded the farther I walked. People would push and shove to get to where ever they wanted to go. It was obvious I was not going to do well here, unless I really tried. But judging by my past experiences, trying is not exactly my strong point.

Large windowed doors greeted me to a large cafeteria. Someone came up behind me and tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I turned and saw Claire. "Oh, hi" I smiled polietly. "Hey, our table's over there" She said, pointing to a large table marked '18'. "Alright" I said, walkng over. Everyone was already seated, including the guys. I dropped my bag on one of the seats, and sat down. Alicia was next to me, smiling brightly. "You can get food at any one of the stands" she said, pointing to the array of food stands. "There's everything from sushi to Starbucks" she smiled "We even have Subway". "Okay, thanks" I nodded before getting up and walking over to the sushi stand.

"California rolls please" I said to the pudgy girl behind the counter, before someone came up behind. "Not you too" the voice mumbled. "I'm sorry?" I turned to face Derrick Harrington, with a sickened look on his face. "Every girl here has sushi to stay thin. I'ts stupid, not to mention the stuff taste like shit" he mumbled again, clearly annoyed. "Well sorry, I had Subway yesturday. And unlike some of the girls here I actually eat the food, not just push it around my plate. Which reminds me, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged before walking away. I rolled my eyes, and paid for my food. I turned on my prada heel and walked back to the table.

"...But it was total bull shit" Kemp rolled his eyes. "No way! That goal was fantastic, you're just jealous" Plovert rolled his eyes and took a bite of his slice of pizza. I sat down, and began to eat my sushi. "The game was alright, can we leave it at that?" Cam asked. I looked around the oak table. There seemed to be more people here than there were at any other table. Maybe these people were popular, or they were geeks that band together. My guess, they are the first one.

"So, are you happy here?" Claire asked. "I'm still trying to figure that out" I huffed.

**~Derrick Harrington P.O.V~**

Massie block is quite the charecter. Most people don't defend themselves against my so called "attacks". They just cowar as my friends around me laugh. Although i've always felt guilty. But they were always words, nothing more. Anyway, back to Massie. She seemed to be, what was it called, and intravert. At least I think thats what you call someone who tries to be alone more often than not. It was strange, she seemed to have a hold on me. One minute i'm looking and laughing with my friends. And the next, my gaze floats to her.

There was something about her. Maybe it was her peircing eyes, or her quick comebacks, but whatever it was, it was intreging. I shook her out of my thoughts. Lunch was over a while ago, and now I stood, ready for soccer practice. "Alright! Lets get started with drill number 5" The coach shouted. I sighed, we've done this drill about sixty times before and it was getting annoying. The team begin running through the drill. "Pick it up!" Coach would shout, over and over. As you can probably see, he wasn't very incouraging.

Soccer practice finished, and we all headed into the locker room. "Alright, the girls are going to Slice of Heaven, want to go?" Cam said, after he shoved his bag into his green locker. "I'm game" Kemp and Plovert agreed. "What about you Derrick?" Cam asked. I shrugged "Whatever" I mumbled, slamming my locker door closed. "Whats your deal?" Kemp said, for some reason, he was playing with his long shoe lace. I shrugged and picked at the dry mud on the bottom of my worn Vans.

We got up and walked to the door, Cam's brother, Harris, was in his car waiting for us. "Let's go, you guys take longer than girls" Harris rolled his eyes as we got in the car. "Just take us to Slice of Heaven" Cam cracked a smile and leaned back in his seat. I watched out the windows as we past the cars, parks, and house's on our way to Slice of Heaven. Finally we pulled into the rectangular parking lot. "Just give me a call when you need me to pick you up, or you could save me the trouble and get a cab" Harris mumbled before unlocking the car. "We'll call, just leave" Cam rolled his eyes and got out of the car. I did the same, and we walked toward the large brick building.


	3. Funny Aftertastes

**~Massie Block's P.O.V~**

These girls are much different than I had thought. At first look, the seem like the rich stuck up bitches, but whe you actually talk to them, you find they're good-natured people with a great sense of humor. "Slice of Heaven, that's an odd name" I said as we entered the large brick building. "I've never really thought about it" Claire shrugged. We walked inside, I had Claire and Kristen to my left, and Alicia and Dylan to my right. "You know, this town seems pretty cool" I nodded, walking into an array of sweet smells, and wafting flavours. "Wait 'till you see our mall" Dylan giggled. I shrugged, not being one to shop around.

"Table for ten please" Alicia said to the perky blonde hostess. "Alright" she said, leading us to a large table in the back. "Wait, there's only five of us, who else is coming?" I whispered to Alicia, lightly tugging on her shirt sleeve. "The boys" she said, before taking a seat. I sighed, it seemed I would be seeing the boys more than I would have liked. I frownedin defeat, and shrunk down on the slightly uncomfortable chair. "Would you like to order?" A muscular guy with brown hair asked. "No thanks, we're waiting for a few more people" Claire smiled polietly, and waved him off as I sat up straight.

"So, what else is there to do in this town?" I asked, curiously. "Well, we have a movie theatre and a bowling alley" Kristen stated. "And there's the mall" Dylan added. "And we have some killer spas" Alicia giggled. I nodded and sipped on the water that had sat in front of me. "Did you see that new movie?" Claire asked, the girls responded with giddy smiles, but I wasn't really listening. The boys were making their way towards our pizza shaped table. I rolled my eyes placed my cold glass on the table.

"Hey" Cam smiled, sitting down beside Claire, and dropping a plastic see-through bag of orange gummies in front of her. "Thanks" Claire looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before looking inside the bag. The other boys, including Derrick, took a seat. "Time to order" Dylan smiled opening the plastic menu. "Should we just get the usual?" Alicia flicked a piece of her dark hair out of her brown eyes. "What's that?" I asked. "Extra large half cheese half pepperoni" Alicia shrugged. "Can we get some vegetarian too?" I asked, nibbling on my bottom lip. "Hey, that's a good idea" Kristen smiled, and gave me a small punch in the arm. "Thanks" I said, pushing my light brown curls behind my shoulder, and laughing at whatever the girls had started talking about.

**~Derrick Harrington P.O.V~**

Vegetarian? Is that seriously what she just suggested? This girl is about to ruin every tradition I hold sacred. I mean, yes, pizza toppings aren't that big of a deal, but what happens when she convince the guys to give up on game night. That would mean no more candy 'till I barf, shouting curses at virtual teammates, and just talking about stuff. Who knows what this one girl could do, or say, to change my life for the worse? I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair. "What's your deal?" Cam gave me shove. "I don't want vegetarian" I shrugged. "Well you could just get you're topping on your pizza, and we can get our topping on _our _pizza" Massie pursed her lips. And I have to admit, this next part was childish, but I stuck my tongue out at her, my eyes squinting.

"You're such a child" She rolled her eyes. "Not all of the time" I mumbled, taking a big gulp of my coke. Thank god, she had gone back to talking with her friends. "So are you?" Cam asked. "Hm?" I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow slightly. "The bonfire party tomorrow, you going?" He asked. I shrugged, and looked at the pizza on my plate. "Oh right the bonfires tomorrow!" Claire exclaimed excitedly. Massie had a puzzled look on her face and Claire went into deep explanation. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my phone. "My sister's coming, I have to go" I dropped a 5 dollar bill on the table, paying my share, and then I hurried outside. "I'll be right back" I heard Massie say to her friends. I huffed and waited on the street corner for my sister.

"Derrick, Derrick! Wait!" Massie called after me. "What?" I asked, turning around slightly. "What is it that you have against me?" she asked, crossing her arms. I shrugged slightly, and turned. "No, tell me. Now" She stated. I knew she wasn't going to give up so I sighed, and turned towards her. "Want to know why I don't like you?" I asked, angrily. She nodded lightly, seemingly afraid. "I JUST DON'T!" I shouted. She gasped, and I grimaced. Just then, my sister pulled up, and I grabbed the handle on the door. "You are an idiot Derrick Harrington!" She shouted, before running back to Slice of Heaven. I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my seat.

Maybe it wasn't the best or nicest thing to say. But if I had said something like "I don't know" I would have had to get to know her. And that wasn't something I really wanted to do.


	4. Plots and Plans

**~Massie Blocks POV~**

"Screw you" I mumbled, while running back to the pizza place. I don't cuss that often, but there's something about the boy that makes me want to smack him upside the head, and swear at a rapid pace.

The nerve of that kid, to hate me for no good reason. Well, I was about to give him a reason. I would be his worst nightmare, and he'd begin to regret the day he messed with me.

There's a few things I'd like you to know about me, I get annoyed easily, and I love to plot and scheme. Although my plans rarely work out for the best, I always get something out of them.

My hands were tightly clenched in fists as I walked back into Slice of Heaven. Alicia raised her eyebrow, and I just shook my head, she would know what is was up to soon enough. She still had a confused looked on her face, but didn't bother to ask any questions.

Our small crowd began to clear out, and both Alicia and Claire offered me a ride, although I politely refused both offers. I didn't want to have to talk to anybody, not while I was thinking. Okay, not while I was planning.

I waved goodbye to the few people I knew in Slice of Heaven, and turned towards the door. From my memory, the walk to my house was going to take quite some time. I sighed, knowing that I should have just accepted one of the offers. But no, I gave in to my own stupidity.

The weather was cold for a September, a lot of wind. Although, for Westchester, it may have been normal. I shivered slightly, and nibbled on my lower lip. I turned a corner, and realized I would only have to walk for a little bit longer.

I reached my house, and practically ran inside. I smiled as I was quickly warmed. As I suspected, both my parents weren't home. I walked up to my room, before turning on my computer. The screen lit up quickly, and I was able to log in within a minute.

I opened a new word document, and nibbled on my lower lip. I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them quickly again. I had my plan. I began typing furiously, ideas just flowing through my finger-tips. Of course, I didn't know how this would work out, I just knew it would.

I finished the plan, and saved the document with the name 'Dead to me'. Of course it wasn't the most original, but I didn't feel like going into detail for a title.

I tied my hair back in a loose bun, and smiled, smugly. I was running through the plan, when the phone beside my computer began to ring. I picked it up quickly, slightly excited to see who was calling me now, because the only people who knew my new phone number were the girls I had met today, and my friends from Atlanta.

"Hullo?" I said, quickly. "Hey" Alicia sang into the phone. "Oh, hi, what's up?" I smiled, and leaned on the back of my chair. "Well, you know how Claire explained the bon fire?" She asked. "Uh, I wasn't actually listening" I mumbled. "Oh, well then let me explain…"Alicia started

"The bon fire is a party that our good friends the Fishers host every year; it's on the beach and starts around seven. There's music, dancing, food, swimming, and of course, a bon fire. The best part is that it doesn't end until around two in the morning, and the girls normally have a sleepover after that. So, you in?" I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

I thought for a moment, and realized, it was the perfect way to start the plan. I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me. "I'm in" I said, slightly harsh.

"Good, come over to my house around five, 'kay?" She asked. I asked her why two hour before the party, and she responded with the fact that we would be picking outfits, and getting ready most of the time. "Alright, see you then" I said, before clicking the off button on the phone.

I looked down at my watch. It was eight thirty, and I was strangely incredibly tired. I yawned, and climbed into bed, figuring, the more sleep the better. I took one look at the blank computer, and smiled, before turning off the light.


End file.
